Leaping Forward
by Alidiabin
Summary: The leap year causes a big change in Abby and McGee's realtionship.  Future fic. Abby/McGee.


**Title: **Leaping Forward**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin**  
>Words: <strong>770**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing**  
>WarningsSpoilers/Rating: ** none | general S9 | PG**  
>Parings:<strong> Abby/McGee (established)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Leap day allows Abby and McGee's relationship to step forward. (Future fic set 2016)

_**Leaping Forward**_

"It's not March 1st," Abby told Palmer as he signed the evidence log. She did not blame Palmer for getting it wrong; he and Breena's new-born daughter did not sleep through the night, so a minor mistake was more than expected.

"But it was February 28th yesterday, so it must be March 1st," Palmer retorted as he reached for his second coffee of the day.

"It's the leap year, Mr Palmer," Ducky interrupted from the other end of the room. Palmer's face formed an 'o' and he nodded, changing the date. "The leap year has many traditions including it being acceptable for women to propose to men. Though, that really is not an issue these days; marriage is no longer so important."

"And women propose to men all the time," Palmer added. He got surprised looks from both Abby and Ducky, "I proposed to Breena but she's a traditional girl."

Abby supressed a laugh; she and Ziva had taken Breena out a few times and found she was anything but. Abby having gotten what she needed scurried away from autopsy, with Ducky's words echoing in her head.

_**NCIS**_

Once she returned to her lab, she continued with her tasks for the day. She had mostly quiet morning as the major case team had solved their case and the other teams did not require many of her services. She did not like quiet days as they usually left her with time to think.

All she could think about on the quiet Wednesday; was women proposing. She and McGee had begun dating again after Jimmy and Breena's wedding almost four years ago. At first it had been casual and because they both were feeling lonely but it had developed into much more. They both loved each other and were happy together.

One thing that was a potential problem in their relationship was McGee's desire to get married. Abby had never really seen the importance of marriage as it was just a piece of paper, but McGee wanted the picket fence dream. McGee also knew Abby's views on marriage, and wasn't going to ruin their relationship by proposing to her.

The ball was in Abby's court.

_**NCIS**_

They tried to each lunch together as often as possible as with their jobs, his writing, Abby's charity work and bowling team they did not always get to spend their evenings together. They enjoyed lunch in her lab as she had to wait for some tests, but McGee could tell something was wrong with his girlfriend of nearly four years.

"Abs," he began as he finished his sandwich, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied much too quickly.

"You seem jittery, nervous jittery. Is something wrong? You're not late are you?" he asked almost hopefully as she took a long swig of Caf!Pow.

"I'm not late," Abby assured him, "It's just today is leap day and Ducky told me that on leap day women can propose to men."

"Abby, I don't need to get married, if you don't want to we don't have too," McGee told her, paraphrasing the often-repeated soliloquy he offered his parents when they asked why Abby's finger was so bare.

"It's not that," Abby muttered. She got down on one knee in the middle of the lab. "Timothy McGee will you marry me?"

McGee's jaw dropped. He had never imagined them getting married, let alone Abby being the one to suggest it.

"Yes," he whispered as he offered out his hand to help her up. Once she was up, he attacked her with a kiss.

Once they broke apart she hit him with another surprise.

"Let's do it tonight," Abby declared. McGee was caught up in the moment and did not want Abby to change her mind, so he nodded.

_**NCIS**_

The wedding was held in a courtroom and the wedding party included the team, Breena and McGee's immediate family. Abby decided she was not traditional enough to wear white, so she wore a striking red dress and a black head band with a small black veil. She also had platform boots on, which made most of the guests smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the judge declared as the ceremony concluded and the married couple kissed. Everyone clapped.

Ducky clapped with his friends, as he remembered the conversation he had with the bride that morning, he couldn't help but wonder what the next leap year would bring.

The couple found themselves in the same court room four years later, with their eight month old son as the judge verified the adoption papers, and declared them a family.


End file.
